Understanding
by MeoNg
Summary: Awalnya dua dunia dan perbedaan bukan masalah, pikir mereka. Namun jarak panjang antara manusia dan shinigami kini menjadi alasan untuk berpikir soal perpisahan.


**Disclaimer: Bleach masih dan terus menjadi hak paten Tite Kubo. **

* * *

**UNDERSTANDING**

**chapter 1**

* * *

Langkah kecil nan terburu – buru bak tak punya sistem pengereman itu menapak lincah pada lantai kayu barak Divisi 13 di siang bolong yang sunyi. Shihakuso mungilnya menyibak seru di tiap langkah serampangan yang belum lama mampu ia lakukan.

"Pelan – pelan, Nak!" seru si Penanggung Jawab keberadaan makhluk kecil itu di dunia, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Si Ayah hanya mampu melangkah lebar di belakangnya, mengikuti, dengan perasaan nyut – nyut-an, khawatir bocah itu terjerembab dengan wajah duluan seperti minggu lalu.

Belum mampu menyerukan maksud hati, balita itu hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara seolah bilang 'aku _fine, _Ayah!' sambil ber-kyaaa heboh dan terus melaju ke tempat yang sudah sempat terekam dalam pikiran sederhanya.

Tujuan mereka berdua hanya satu tiap minggu, atau mungkin sekarang merenggang jadi tiap dua minggu, kemana lagi kalau bukan ke kantor si Penanggung Jawab 2, yang tak henti berhela napas nyaris sepanjang hari pada tumpukan tinggi dokumen – dokumen di atas mejanya, Kuchiki Rukia.

Tak cukup banyak waktu yang dimilikinya untuk bergentayangan antara _Soul Society_ dan Karakura, membuat Rukia harus rela tidak tahu bagaimana anak semata wayang yang ditunggunya hampir selama tujuh tahun menikah itu begitu ribut ketika sampai pada jadwal dimandikan tiap pagi dan sore. Bukannya tak ingin, tapi menjadi Fukutaicho hingga kini baginya tak pernah senggang. Apalagi dengan keadaan Ukitake-taicho yang tidak bisa dikatakan membaik.

Sesungguhnya Rukia tak enak hati dengan Ichigo meski pria itu sudah menyanggupi untuk mereka hidup terpisah.

Tak nyaman rasanya kalau dia hanya duduk sepanjang hari membaca laporan dari tiap bawahannya, sementara Ichigo harus membagi waktu antara menyelesaikan sketsa desain yang terpaksa harus ia bawa pulang dari kantor nyaris tiap malam, bergulat dengan anaknya yang ogah dimandikan, hingga membuat toiletnya tetap bersih sampai menindaklanjuti _hollow – hollow_ Karakura yang selalu datang di saat _mood_-nya kurang sedap.

Rasanya gundah ketika _partner_-nya itu tak banyak berkomentar panjang lebar belakangan ini. Ichigo hanya datang tiga minggu sekali sekarang – hitung Rukia-. Sikapnya biasa saja, tapi berbeda, terkesan seadanya.

Seperti saat ini.

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo ringan ketika sampai di depan pintu ruangan sunyi itu.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dari tonggak lengan lelahnya di atas meja.

Dan tak disadarinya, makhluk kecil dengan rambut oranye gelap merayap di bawah meja kerja ibunya, dan mendekap erat betis orang tersayangnya itu.

Rukia memekik tertahan, terkejut bukan main.

Pikirnya, mereka berdua tidak akan berkunjung siang itu. Terlebih lagi ini bukan akhir pekan. Ichigo punya pekerjaan. Dan ... yang lebih membuat Rukia gila adalah ia mulai mengira Ichigo hanya akan membawa anaknya sebulan sekali menemuinya di _Soul Society_.

Bocah tiga setengah tahun itu mengeratkan pelukannya, mendongak dengan wajah berseri – seri pada Rukia dari kolong meja dengan ucapan yang belum jelas seolah memberi tahu ibunya bahwa dia rindu setengah mati dan ingin mendapat balasan pelukan rindu juga.

Anak itu memang jago soal tatapan dan bahasa tubuh sejak dia mampu duduk sendiri.

Rukia menatap bingung antara Ichigo di ambang pintu dan Ichigo yang lain di bawah kolong mejanya. Menganga keheranan. Sejenak bingung apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Tiga minggu ia menunggu untuk mencium buah hatinya.

Dan benar saja, Rukia tidak sanggup menahan diri.

Diraihnya tubuh anak itu, memeluknya erat, "Ruuuu~ Ibu rindu!"

Menempatkannya dengan mantap di pangkuan, menatapnya sesaat, memastikan itu anaknya, kemudian membabi buta mengecup si bocah di tiap sudut wajahnya, tak luput mengacak halus rambut berwarna langka itu.

Ru hanya terkekeh. Meraih – raih pipi ibu kesayangannya.

-.

-.

-.

"Jadi…kau tidak kerja hari ini?" tanya Rukia pelan pada Ichigo, sekilas melirik pada suaminya itu, hanya mencoba membuka perbincangan.

Ichigo hanya bergumam, menatap jauh pada anaknya tampak di kejauhan merengek ingin menyentuh ikan – ikan koi saat tubuhnya dipegangi Byakuya agar dia tidak tercelup dalam kolam.

Jangan heran. Byakuya memang ganas pada adik iparnya itu, tapi tak sampai hati untuk memasang wajah batu pada keponakannnya.

Semilir angin sunyi malah membuat Rukia makin gusar dengan sikap Ichigo. Duduk berdua di lantai kayu mansion Kuchiki seperti ini makin tak nyaman.

"Aku sedang ambil cuti," ujar Ichigo kemudian, "….hanya tiga hari," jelasnya lambat, terlalu enggan memaparkan detailnya. Kini ia rasa beradu argumen dengan Rukia untuk hal – hal yang dibuat – buat seperti dulu tak menarik lagi. Hambar.

"Oh," Rukia hanya mengangguk rendah, sembari memainkan lingkaran emas putih sederhana di jari manisnya, mengingatkan diri sendiri akan siapa dirinya, yang terkadang tidak sengaja terlupakan.

Hipotesis – hipotesis konyol yang bergelayut berat di kepala Rukia membuat dirinya sendiri makin tak enak hati pada si manusia satu itu.

Kalimat seperti apa yang sebaiknya diucapkan, bagaimana harus disampaikan, Rukia tak tahu.

Menyesali diri bahwa seharusnya dia tahu bersikap di saat seperti ini.

Seperti layaknya Kuchiki.

Yah, Kuchiki. Begitu pikirnya lagi.

Tertinggal hanya hening di antara dua makhluk yang secara teknis beda alam itu. Entah malas atau mulai canggung dengan jarak mereka yang kian lepas, renggang menjauh.

Jauh pula jeritan bandel Ru terdengar. Bocah itu tampaknya tak puas hanya diberi satu ekor koi oleh pamannya yang menggeliat lepas, meloncat kembali dalam kolam.

-.

-.

-.

"Kapan kau akan membawanya kemari lagi?" tanya Rukia, tersenyum senang saat menggendong anak laki – lakinya yang mulai mengantuk dan memainkan lipatan shihakuso di dada ibunya.

Ichigo akan membawanya pulang sore itu lewat senkaimon umum yang tembus ke Urahara Shoten.

Tak mendengar jawaban Ichigo, Rukia menoleh, melepaskan pandangannya dari si kecil, mendapati pandangan tak biasa dari suaminya.

"Ichigo," intonasi segan menyeruak jelas dari Rukia.

Bagaimana tidak, Ichigo tak merubah ekspresinya. Sesuatu ditahannya dalam hati.

"Rukia…," mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menggigit bibirnya sendiri, "…terpikir tidak? Sesekali kau yang harus datang menemui anak ini bukan dia yang datang merayap di kakimu?"

Rukia tercekat.

"A-aku tahu itu… ahaa," tawa singkat yang sama sekali tidak terdengar humoris dari Rukia, "…tapi kau…kau mengerti Ichigo, aku juga-"

"Ya! Kau juga repot. Aku paham. Aku mengerti," tukas Ichigo keras.

"Ichi-"

"Baiklah!" sergah Ichigo lagi, "Kami berdua akan menghormati kesibukanmu kalau begitu," dengan begitu si anak berpindah tangan dari sandaran mimpi indah di dada ibunya ke gendongan serakah sang ayah.

Rukia mematung. Tak mampu berbuat apa pun sesaat itu. Hanya menatap Ichigo pergi dengan langkah cepat menjauhinya yang kebingungan.

"Ichigo!" saat kesadarannya kembali menampar, fukutaicho Divisi 13 itu berlari mengejar, menghampiri.

Ichigo tak menoleh.

Hingga perempuan yang seolah kerasukan di belakangnya itu menarik paksa shihakuso-nya.

"Ichigo! Kau kenapa?!" terengah – engah jengkel dengan sikap suami yang kembali seperti remaja. Menurutnya.

Ichigo tak menjawab.

Sebenarnya Rukia tak perlu bertanya 'kan?

Selama ini Rukia yang selalu tahu kegalauan hatinya 'kan?

Selami ini Rukia yang selalu tahu apa – apa yang ada di kepalanya 'kan?

Jika selama ini demikian, lalu kenapa sekarang wanita ini bertanya 'kenapa' ?

Bocah dalam pelukannya itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, wajahnya berkerut seperti sedang mimpi buruk.

Tanpa memberi jawaban atau setidaknya isyarat pada Rukia, Ichigo melenggang pergi begitu saja, menghilang di balik pintu penghubung dua dunia.

"Apa?" gumam Rukia menatap lelah senkaimon sialan itu.

Tertunduk jenuh di tempatnya berdiri.

"….apa sih, Ichigo…?"

Angin sore _Seireitei _mendadak menyakitkan tiap lekuk sendi, membuatnya seolah remuk dan tak mampu menopang tubuh.

Harusnya hari ini dia senang bertemu keluarganya. Tapi apa? Kini Rukia malah sakit kepala.

**End of - Chap 1**

* * *

Minna-saaaann~ Haaaaaaiiiiii!

Aku kembaliiii~ Hahahahahahahahaha *gaya

Kalian yang mengira aku sudah tamat! Hahaha aku kembali dengan fic aneh dan tak jelas lainnya! *pamer

Sungguh yang ini memang agak keterlaluan dan mungkin kurang sedap dibaca. *sadar

Terima kasih banyak buat _reader _dan _reviewer_ yang udah neror lewat pm, email, twitter, dan sms. Semua yang kalian sampaikan sangat berarti.

Okeh! *pergi


End file.
